


Managerie's POI Episode Fanart

by managerie



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: My Fanart for POI Episodes





	1. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold looks paler in the Episode and has the round glasses.   
> John's hair was difficult but fun.

~ * ~ 

~ * ~


	2. Episode Ghost s01e02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Ghost s01e02

~ * ~

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John's hair is evolving for me. Teresa has her boxer cutter.


	3. Episode Mission Creep s01e03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold puts himself in extreme danger to warn John that they have been betrayed in the heist.

~ * ~

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ties in this episode were U-G-L-Y ugly


	4. Episode Cura te Ipsum s01e04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Cura te Ipsum s01e04

~ * ~

~ * ~


	5. Episode Judgement s01e05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Judgement s01e05

~ * ~

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judge Gates and son. John's open shirt after being shot in the shoulder. Harold holds a copy of "It Can Happen Here."  
> Reese hair still evolving.


	6. Episode The Fix s01e06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode The Fix s01e06

~ * ~

 

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reese as Chauffeur, Zoe with her Gun exchange, Harold with another ugly tie.


	7. Episode Witness s01e07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Witness s01e07

~ * ~

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scarface and Charlie in color with their alter egos in black and white.


	8. Episode Foe s01e08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Foe s01e08

~ * ~

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reese and Stanton tea stained to reflect a flashback. Also Reese is caught between Finch (the present) and Stanton (his past).  
> Finch similarly caught between John now and Ulrich Kohl( John's Past). Like Harold is caught between what John could be and what John believes he was.  
> Or I'm just full of it.


	9. Episode: Get Carter: s01e09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode: Get Carter: s01e09

~ * ~

~ * ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Carter in Blue alongside present day Carter. Reese in the motorcycle helmet. Finch in a charcoal suit.


End file.
